


The Beginning

by MyCatsAreMyLife



Series: Drumfred Sketches [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, First Drumfred Scene, M/M, episode s02e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatsAreMyLife/pseuds/MyCatsAreMyLife
Summary: A drawing about the first Drumfred scene in Victoria, Season 2.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started drawing again a few weeks ago, after about a decade that I did not draw anything. And, of course, our dear boys are a good inspiration for that and I've decided to do some sketches based on some Drumfred moments in Victoria.  
> I'm really enjoying making these drawings, I hope you guys will like them!

The very beginning of Drumfred... 

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about writing something to accompany these drawing but, well, writing is not my thing, so this series will only consist of drawings. I don't know whether this is a good idea or not, let's see!


End file.
